


Nyan?

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: "Um, Kageyama, I think we should calm down for a while," Hinata said with a sigh."'Calm down'?" groaned Kageyama, his cat ears twitching and black tail swishing. "What do you mean by 'calm down', nya?"Hinata froze.Kageyama froze as well.Hinata couldn't help but to start chuckling, "Did you just say 'nya'?"Kageyama shook his head, "I didn't- I wasn't- Dumbass Hinata-nyan!!!"





	

Seven months into relationship with Kageyama, Hinata did his usual weekend sleep over every two to three weeks in Kageyama's house. They watched volleyball video together, practice, eat dinner, and did some sweet things in bed before bed.

But in the morning, Hinata woke up sneezing into something furry and ticklish.

"Huh- ah?"

Groggily, he opened his eyes to felt soft, short-haired texture of animal's fur. After rubbing his eyes, Hinata looked on Kageyama who slept with his face propped to Hinata's chest- for Kageyama liked it when Hinata was being the big spoon once in a while. Then he noticed something strange.

A pair of black, large cat ears was now twitching upon Kageyama's head.

"... Huh?"

Hinata touched the left cat ear and it twitched.

He even rubbed the base of the ear to see that the black ear fur has merged with Kageyama's black hair, messy from sleep.

"Huh? Huuuh?"

When Hinata made a tugging motion just to make sure that it wasn't some sort of accessory Kageyama secretly put on after Hinata fell asleep- for Kageyama was actually a rather strange person, despite his cool exterior- the setter woke up.

His face crunched and twisted- and not only from sleep.

"That hurts," he said flatly, but there was anger beneath those words. "What the heck do you think you're doing, Dumbass Hinata?"

Hinata scooted backwards. He was still intimidated by Kageyama's scary face even though they had been dating for quite a while.

"N-no, Kageyama, you don't get it," he squeaked. "I was just- there was- do you know that you have cat ears?"

Kageyama froze.

"... I have a what now?"

Hinata gestured to Kageyama's head. "T-touch it. It's up there. I touched it and they were twitching."

Kageyama rose both of his hands, touched his cat ears, and screamed.

Hinata screamed too, but not after he realised that a black, long cat tail stiffened from somewhere on Kageyama's butts.

*)*

"What the heck is this? What the _heck_ is this?" Kageyama waved his black tail nervously as he walked back and forth on his bedroom.

"Um, Kageyama, I think we should calm down for a while," Hinata said with a sigh. He was still chuckling, but he stopped for Kageyama seemed distressed.

"'Calm down'?" groaned Kageyama, his cat ears twitching and black tail swishing. "What do you mean by 'calm down', nya?"

Hinata froze.

Kageyama froze as well.

Hinata couldn't help but to start chuckling, "Did you just say 'nya'?"

Kageyama shook his head, "I didn't- I wasn't- Dumbass Hinata-nyan!!!"

Hinata froze again before erupted into laughter. "No way! Kageyama, you do cat speaking too now?"

Kageyama lunged to Hinata, ears flipped backward in anger and tail stiff, "Shut up-nya!"

Hinata thought Kageyama would crush him, but he just panted on top of Hinata, his face red in embarrassment.

And it was such a glorious view to see Kageyama, with cat ears, blushing, in a very close proximity.

"There, there," Hinata cupped Kageyama's cheeks...

... And Kageyama started to purr. Loudly.

"What? That's not- no! Nya!" Kageyama was now at Hinata's mercy as Hinata rubbed his cheeks and chin and even the back of his cat ears. Hinata chuckled but also cooed loudly inside. He never thought he'd hear Kageyama's low, heavy voice saying such cute sound like cat's 'nya'.

"Nyaaa! Dumbass Hinata! Stop it! Nya! It feels so good- Hinata... Dumbass... nyaaa... do more!" he purred and purred and Hinata kept rubbing.

They had training with others this afternoon. That included with Aobajousai, Nekoma, and even Fukurodani.

Oh, what would the rest of Karasuno team and the others team think of Kageyama Tobio the Cat Setter?

The very setter who was now wagging the tip of his tail with ecstasy as Hinata scratched his chin?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is this. 
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Maybe the will be more? LOLOLOL.


End file.
